Joyeux Noël Natasha
by WeOnlyLiveOnce56
Summary: Un peu en retrait, Bruce observait la scène d'un air songeur et heureux. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait Noël en famille. Avec des gens qui l'aimaient et qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Avec sa part d'ombre, Hulk. Et des gens qu'il aimait. A cette pensée, instinctivement, son regard se posa sur Natasha...


La Tour Stark était en pleine effervescence. Une partie des Avengers s'était réunie un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pas de crise mondiale en vue, seulement une famille de super héros qui s'apprêtait à fêter ensemble la soirée de Noel.

Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers et Natasha Romanoff s'attelaient à décorer l'appartement de Tony, situé au dernier étage de la tour, à l'aide d'un énorme sapin décoré avec soin par Natasha et de guirlandes et autres accessoires avant-gardistes sortis des laboratoires de Tony Stark. Jarvis, quant à lui, s'occupait de décorer, grâce à de grands faisceaux de lumières rouges, blancs et verts, les façades extérieures de la tour. D'en bas, les passants admiraient cet immense immeuble aux allures de sapin de Noel métallique.

Clint Barton était avec sa famille dans leur ferme familiale et leur arrivée était prévue dans deux heures afin de permettre à Clint de profiter de la fête de Noel des Avengers, en compagnie de sa femme enceinte et ses deux enfants.

Bruce Banner entra dans la pièce et admira le travail de ses équipiers. Natasha l'aperçu et d'un air réjoui, lui demanda :

« Tu aimes ? »

Un sourire de Banner lui répondit.

« Messieurs, je vous laisse finir ! Je suis sûre que vous allez vous en sortir à merveille »

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » lui demanda Steve.

« Le Père Noel n'a pas finit toutes ses emplettes, le petit Nathaniel manque encore de quelques cadeaux » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle enfila sa veste de cuir et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Bruce la regarda s'éloigner et se dirigea vers ses amis. Ils finirent la décoration en plaisantant des idées de cadeaux qu'ils pourraient avoir. Ils avaient convenus que chacun d'entre eux recevrait un cadeau de la part de toute l'équipe. Seuls les deux enfants et le futur nouveau né de Clint auraient plusieurs cadeaux. Ils finirent de mettre la table et partir s'habiller pour la soirée.

Clint arriva avec sa famille grâce au jet, tandis que Thor se téléporta, accompagné de Jane. Pepper n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux, étant dans sa propre famille, mais promettait de se joindre à eux la prochaine fois.

Tony, en bonne hôte, offrit un verre à chacun et fit découvrir tous ses gadgets aux enfants de Clint. Jarvis amusa notamment beaucoup les enfants, à son grand plaisir et celui des enfants.

Après un excellent diner, ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Un tumulte joyeux résonna au pied du sapin, entre les cris des enfants et les exclamations ravies des adultes.

Les enfants de Clint avaient été les plus gâtés avec une multitude de jouets. Tony s'enthousiasmait devant l'enveloppe que Pepper lui avait parvenir : trois jours de vacances romantiques à Paris. Steve avait reçu la dernière tablette Stark et semblait avoir du mal à la démarrer, sous le regard gentiment moqueur de ses équipiers. Les époux Barton avaient déballés quantité de peluches et de bodies bleus pour le petit Nathaniel qui verrait le jour dans quelques semaines. Thor regardait l'air intrigué, sa nouvelle encyclopédie de la Terre en trois volumes qu'il avait commencé à feuilleter…

Un peu en retrait, Bruce observait la scène d'un air songeur et heureux. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait Noël en famille. Avec des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'ils acceptaient tel qu'il était. Avec sa part d'ombre, Hulk. Et des gens qu'il aimait.

A cette pensée, instinctivement, son regard se posa sur Natasha, qui était en pleine conversation avec Laura. Elle était tout simplement sublime dans sa robe noire cintrée. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules et elle portait des escarpins assortis à sa robe. Et comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il lui répondit en souriant à son tour, puis il la vit s'excuser auprès de Laura et se diriger vers lui.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée Bruce ? »

Le scientifique lui répondit par un sourire en hochant la tête. Il lui tendit discrètement un petit paquet fin, qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de son jean bleu.

« Joyeux Noël Natasha »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, chacun devait recevoir un cadeau de la part de toute l'équipe ».

« Je sais, mais j'ai eu envie de t'offrir quelque chose. J'espère que j'ai bien choisi ».

« J'en suis sûre » le rassura Natasha. Elle eu un mouvement comme pour ouvrir le paquet, mais s'arrêta. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Bruce, et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi ».

Le scientifique, gêné, rougit et baissa la tête tandis qu'elle ouvrait avec beaucoup de précaution son cadeau. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une fine gourmette en argent sur lequel était inscrit en toute lettre « Avengers ». Bruce s'était de toute évidence rappelé son rêve, celui où elle désirait plus que tout être plus qu'un assassin, être un membre de l'équipe. Natasha sortit le bijou de son emballage et l'admira. Elle porta son regard sur Bruce et murmura :

« Merci Bruce, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi ».

Elle lui tendit la gourmette et délicatement, il la noua autour de son poignet fin. Il garda quelques instants sa main autour de son poignet, caressant de son pouce sa peau si douce. Natasha se pencha alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Bruce sentit sa respiration s'arrêter en voyant la jeune femme se pencher vers lui. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa son regard et ses joues rougissantes.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi » murmura Natasha. « Mais je ne l'ai pas avec moi, il est resté dans ma chambre, je pensais te le donner quand nous serions tous les deux ».

« Tu m'as aussi offert un cadeau ? » s'étonna le scientifique.

« Comme toi, j'ai eu envie de te faire un cadeau qui ne viendrait que de moi » lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille.

Hypnotisé par la proximité physique de la jeune femme, Bruce se raidit, immobile, passif, attendant la suite. Mais la jeune femme ne rajouta rien, et après un sourire énigmatique, se leva et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Banner l'observa quelques instants, puis rejoignit ses amis au pied du sapin. La soirée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, autour de quelques bouteilles et d'anecdotes et souvenirs partagés entre amis. Les enfants, épuisés par leurs jeux avec Jarvis et leurs cadeaux, s'étaient depuis longtemps assoupis dans un des canapés entourant la grande table basse. Clint échangea un regard avec Laura, qui cachait difficilement ses bâillements à l'heure actuelle, et ce fut l'heure pour la famille Barton de rejoindre les deux chambres que Tony avait mis à leur disposition dans sa Tour. Prévoyant, il avait fait le nécessaire pour que chacun ait une chambre à disposition à l'issue de la soirée.

Les invités regagnèrent peu à peu leurs chambres. Seuls restaient à présent Tony, Steve, Natasha et Bruce qui partageaient un dernier verre. Ces deux derniers écoutaient Steve et Tony se chamailler. Deux hommes venant de deux époques différentes, un homme droit aux valeurs anciennes et un génie sarcastique aux idées futuristes, qui avaient appris à travailler en équipe et à s'apprécier. Natasha réprima un bâillement et se leva.

« Messieurs, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit » lui répondirent les trois hommes.

Natasha regagna sa chambre et se prépara à aller se coucher. Elle admira une nouvelle fois, à la lumière de sa chambre, la gourmette que Bruce lui avait offerte. Elle était tellement touchée par son attention, il avait pris la peine et le temps de trouver un cadeau pour elle. Lui qui redoutait la foule, avait du quitter la tour, pour la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds, grouillante de passants en quête de cadeaux, bruyants et inattentifs aux craintes du scientifique. Elle savait ce que cette marque d'affection avait du lui coûter psychologiquement. Par ailleurs, il lui avait fait un cadeau si personnel et qui avait une vraie signification pour elle, pour eux. Car elle n'avait confié son mal être qu'à lui et en lui offrant ce bijou, il lui rappelait qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'ils avaient partagés dans cette chambre bien plus qu'une simple conversation. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs peurs et leurs doutes, leurs secrets et les prémices de leur relation si particulière.

Avec une pensée tendre pour Bruce, elle ôta délicatement le bijou et en profita pour l'admirer de plus près. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut au dos de la gourmette une minuscule lettre « B », gravée discrètement. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la gravure, et son cœur rata un battement. Cette gravure lui montrait qu'il avait voulu marquer ce bijou à son nom, comme le sien, qu'il lui donnait à elle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle rattacha la gourmette à son poignet, se dirigea vers sa commode et saisit un paquet vert à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre le lendemain pour offrir son cadeau à Bruce et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse pour le voir, elle avait tout simplement envie d'aller le retrouver… Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de sa chambre et se dirigea à l'étage supérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce rejoignait sa chambre. Il ôta sa chemise noire et son jean et enfila un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il repensa à la soirée et au sourire de Natasha lorsqu'elle avait découvert son cadeau. Lors l'une de ses rares sorties de la tour Stark au cours des dernières semaines, Bruce se promenait dans les rues engorgées de New York à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Natasha. Pour lui, c'était un calvaire de sortir au milieu de cette foule, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour qui il était prêt à le faire, c'était Natasha…

Durant de nombreux jours, il s'était demandé quoi lui offrir. Mais que pouvait vouloir ou avoir besoin une espionne russe ? Ne parvenant pas à répondre à cette question, il décida donc de lui offrir quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir et pour cela, de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était alors remémoré leur discussion dans la chambre d'amis de la ferme de Clint, alors qu'ils fuyaient l'Afrique du Sud. L'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, et il s'était mis à la recherche du cadeau idéal. Quelques heures plus tard, il sortait d'une bijouterie avec au fond de sa poche le petit paquet cadeau. Lorsqu'il avait choisi la gourmette, la vendeuse lui avait proposé de graver un message au dos. Il avait réfléchit quelques secondes et avait demandé à graver un « B ». En sortant de la boutique, Bruce s'interrogeait encore sur les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à choisir cette gravure. Il aurait pu choisir d'autres messages mais sa décision avait été instinctive.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva et ouvrant la porte, découvrit Natasha sur le seuil de sa porte.

« Natasha ? » demanda t'il surpris.

« Je suis venue te donner ton cadeau » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, lui montrant un paquet cadeau vert.

Bruce sourit et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Natasha fit quelques pas dans la pièce et jeta un regard autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre de Bruce. Elle était sobre et faiblement éclairée. Un grand lit se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un bureau à sa droite et sur sa gauche une porte qui donnait vraisemblablement sur le dressing et la salle de bain. Elle se tourna vers Bruce qui semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » répondit Bruce.

Natasha s'assit sur le lit de Bruce et celui-ci la rejoint. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit son cadeau.

« J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le mien » dit-elle en relevant le poignet, lui montrant la gourmette qu'elle portait au poignet.

Bruce ôta l'emballage et découvrit différentes enveloppes. Il jeta un regard étonné à Natasha. La douzaine de lettres leur étaient adressées, à lui et à Hulk. Fébrile, il ouvra la première lettre et la parcourut silencieusement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua ses yeux ahuris. Elle avait contactée un journal national qui avait regroupé pour elle certaines lettres de civils qui avaient croisés Hulk lors des interventions des Avengers à New York et à travers le monde.

Ces lettres étaient les témoignages de personnes que lui et Hulk avaient sauvés. Un petit garçon, une mère de famille, un officier de police, un couple de vacanciers à New York,… Les courriers de remerciements étaient accompagnés de dessins d'enfants et de photos de famille. Bruce releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Natasha. Il secouait la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est la façon dont ces gens te perçoivent… Comme un héros »

« Natasha, je ne suis pas un héros, et lui non plus… » Dit-il en se levant, et en marchant fébrilement dans la pièce, visiblement en proie au stress. Natasha se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Bruce ferma les yeux à ce contact, retenant sa respiration.

« Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce que je vois ? Je vois un homme courageux, intelligent et sensible et un médecin altruiste. Je vois un ami fidèle et loyal. Je vois chacun des Avengers prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, car tu es l'un des nôtres. Et je vois un homme qui a su voir au delà de mon masque, qui a appris à me connaitre et à m'accepter telle que je suis malgré que tu saches qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait par le passé… Pourquoi ne pas accepter que j'ai vu au-delà du Hulk ? Il n'est qu'une partie de toi… Et plus le temps passe, mieux il se comporte. La comptine agit de mieux en mieux »

Natasha s'interrompit presque étonnée de s'être autant livrée sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur la façon dont elle le percevait.

« Natasha… » Murmura Bruce. « J'apprécie ton attention, vraiment, mais ça n'effacera jamais les vies que j'ai… qu'il a pris… » Souffla t'il. Sa voix mourut dans un gémissement.

« Alors, tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire »

Bruce lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Natasha s'avança vers lui. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit :

« Equilibrer la balance… Pour chaque vie prise, en sauver une… Jusqu'à ce que tu sois apaisé. Tu ne peux pas ramener ces personnes à la vie… Alors, au lieu de te morfondre et de culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, utilises cette force en toi pour faire le bien avec les Avengers » l'encouragea Natasha. « Et je serais là pour t'aider, à chaque instant » continua t'elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Bruce referma ses bras autour d'elle, et posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il la serra délicatement et ferma les yeux, profitant de sa présence et de son contact physique. Elle signifiait tellement pour lui. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, aucun murmure et seules leurs respirations en harmonie brisaient le silence.

Puis Natasha se détacha lentement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer, elle avança son visage du sien. Bruce ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des lèvres fines de la jeune femme. Délicatement, presque au ralenti, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa sa main dans le cou du scientifique afin d'accentuer leur étreinte.

Bruce perdait pied, son baiser était la chose la plus exquise du monde. Il serra davantage son corps contre le sien et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches. Dieu, c'était parfait ! Elle sentait si délicieusement bon, ses cheveux chatouillaient sa peau, et il ne parvenait plus à penser.

Puis, les gestes de Natasha se firent plus fébriles. D'un geste, elle fit glisser sa veste au sol. Bruce sortit de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un sourire coquin et assuré lui répondit et il ne peut retenir un frisson lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Natasha se glisser sous son tee-shirt et le lui ôter. Ses mains douces et chaudes glissèrent sur son torse les lèvres de la jeune femme s'attachant à embrasser chaque centimètre de sa peau. Puis sa bouche remonta jusqu'à son cou, embrassant, mordillant gentiment. Bruce ne put retenir un gémissement rauque...

En l'entendant, Natasha recula d'un pas et ôta ses talons aiguilles. Elle fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe, la faisant descendre le plus sensuellement possible, dévoilant des sous-vêtements noirs.

Bruce ne quittait plus la jeune femme des yeux. Elle était juste parfaite, si magnifique dans son ensemble noir et Bruce sentit son pantalon se serrer. Lorsqu'elle s'avança à nouveau lentement vers lui et qu'elle releva son regard sur lui, le cœur de Bruce manqua un battement, en admirant ses yeux obscurcis par le désir.

Comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à lui ? Elle était tellement extraordinaire, et lui était tellement… Lui… Lui et l'Autre…

Natasha le poussa doucement mais fermement sur le lit, avec un regard quasi prédateur, et Bruce se surprit à aimer cela.

« Natasha » murmura t'il dans un nouveau gémissement, le désir qu'il ressentait formant une boule dans sa gorge.

La jeune femme se glissa sur lui, collant son corps au plus près de lui, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, chaleur contre chaleur. Bruce se retrouva piégé sous elle, sous les assauts de ses lèvres qui quémandaient les siennes, de ses mains qui le réclamaient. Elle était l'être le plus précieux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et il osait à peine la toucher. Elle embrasait ses sens, laissant sur sa peau une trainée de feu, et il sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes.

« Natasha, non… ». Il parvint, à grand peine pour lui, à détacher ses lèvres des siennes. « Il risque d'apparaître si je… Si je perds le contrôle…. On ne peut pas faire ça... Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas mettre en danger les enfants et l'équipe… Et encore moins toi… Je suis... Je suis désolé… » Gémit-il, le cœur lourd.

Bruce la repoussa délicatement et se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait reprendre son souffle, pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. L'Autre n'était pas bien loin, il le sentait…

Avec angoisse, Natasha observa les yeux de Bruce se colorer de vert.

 _« Non, non…_ _»_ Pensa t'elle.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le calme... Même si Bruce était toujours présent physiquement, elle comprit que Hulk était aussi là, à ce bref instant où leurs deux personnalités se croisaient, se touchaient presque.

« Hey Big Guy… Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher »

La jeune femme observa les pupilles vertes se dilater à l'énonce de la comptine. Mais elle continua à lui parler, posant ses mains sur le visage de Bruce.

« Regardes moi… Je sais que tu veux sortir Big Guy, mais s'il-te-plait… Nous aurons d'autres moments pour nous… Laisse Bruce gagner cette fois… Cet instant est pour lui et moi… S'il-te-plait… Fais le pour moi…»

Le regard vert la fixa intensément durant de longues secondes, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tasha jolie… Cadeau de… Noël… Hulk » murmura difficilement la voix rauque du Hulk et l'instant d'après, les yeux qui la fixaient prirent à nouveau une teinte noisette. Bruce la dévisageait l'air apeuré.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? » son regard allant de Natasha au reste de la pièce. Visiblement l'Autre n'avait pas causé de dégâts matériels, mais il ne se sentait absolument pas rassuré pour autant.

« Non, il ne m'a pas touchée. Et il a simplement décidé de partir de lui-même »

« De partir de lui-même? » Bruce semblait effaré, et elle devina qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment.

« Je le lui ai demandé… Et il est… parti »

« Mais comment… ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je ne sais pas… Je lui ai dit que c'était toi que je voulais… Que lui et moi on aurait d'autres occasions de se voir… Je crois qu'il m'écoute de plus en plus… »

« C'était juste insensé… Il a suffit que tu lui demandes ?… Je n'arrive pas à le croire ». Bruce semblait sous le choc de cette révélation.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Bruce… Et c'est toi que je voulais… Et que je veux » lui murmura t'elle d'une voix qui ne cachait rien de ses sentiments ni de ses intentions.

« Natasha, on ne peut pas… Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et si jamais… »

« Bruce » le coupa t'elle, d'une voix douce mais sûre d'elle. « J'ai confiance en lui, tout autant que j'ai confiance en toi. La question que tu dois te poser, est de savoir si toi, tu as confiance en moi… »

« Oui Natasha mais… »

Bruce sembla désemparé pendant quelques secondes, visiblement en proie à ses émotions, perdu entre le doute, la peur et l'espoir. Son regard chercha les yeux de la jeune femme et il murmura enfin :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? »

Elle sembla surprise par sa question et le regarda d'un air attendri. Il était si peu sûr de lui que cela en était bouleversant.

D'un geste spontané, il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Croisant le regard étonné mais ravi de la belle espionne, il stoppa un instant ses mouvements pour l'admirer. Il glissa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Natasha d'un geste tendre.

« Aimes moi Bruce »

Bruce entrouvrit les lèvres, comme rassuré par ses mots et se pencha vers ses lèvres en un baiser tendre. Son regard trouva à nouveau ses yeux, l'intimité qui s'était créait entre eux, leur jeu de séduction, leur attirance, tout trouvait en cet instant sa conclusion. Il savait que la suite ne dépendait que de lui, elle n'attendait qu'un geste de lui et, qu'en même temps, elle attendait tout de lui…

« Natasha » répéta t'il comme une litanie.

« Aimes moi »

Alors Bruce cessa de lutter... Contre ses sentiments, contre ses peurs, et de vivre. De vivre l'instant présent. Elle et lui ce soir...

Comme un barrage cédant sous la pression des eaux, il agrippa sa hanche d'une main, presque violemment. Le gémissement de Natasha ne laissait guère place au doute : elle le voulait, lui, Bruce Banner... Il laissa sa main remonter le long de ses côtes si menues, caresser le tissu en dentelle de son soutien gorge et fit glisser la bretelle sur la peau délicate de son épaule, libérant son sein. Ses mains le survolèrent, l'effleurant à peine tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquaient à sa gorge délicieuse.

Un gémissement de mécontentement s'échappa de la bouche de Natasha. Oh, il savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il pose ses mains sur elle, qu'il arrête de jouer avec elle. Ce frôlement c'était trop… ou trop peu... C'était faire bouillir son sang, il sentait les pulsations de son cœur et ses veines étaient en feu. Elle était tout à lui s'il le désirait, s'il se décidait. Et Natasha était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, une de ces femmes sûres d'elles qui obtenaient toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et Bruce savait en son âme et conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Que lui aussi le voulait et qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Reculant légèrement, il l'aida à se redresser. Sans un mot, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il détacha lentement son soutien gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine rebondie. Puis s'avançant à nouveau vers elle, il la fit s'allonger sous lui. Docile, elle attendait son prochain mouvement, se pinçant violemment les lèvres d'anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Frémissante, elle sentit la main de Bruce prendre un des ses seins en coupe, tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquaient au deuxième. Elles léchaient, embrassaient, jouaient avec ses tétons. Natasha gémit, s'arquant pour lui donner une meilleure accessibilité à son corps. Natasha caressait ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer, et la douce torture dura de longues et délicieuses minutes.

Puis Bruce se redressa, ôta son bas de pyjama, restant en caleçon. Les yeux de Natasha s'attardèrent sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous son sous-vêtement, et Bruce se sentit rougir son regard affamé.

Elle l'attira à nouveau vers lui, l'encouragea à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Bruce fit alors glisser le long des longues jambes fines de Natasha le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, rempart qui se dressait encore entre elle et lui. De ses lèvres, il traça une ligne de feu sur sa peau, partant de ses lèvres, glissant sur son cou, naviguant jusqu'à sa poitrine, embrassant son ventre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il atteigne l'objet de tous ses désirs. Déposant un baiser sur sa cuisse, il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il laissa ses lèvres partir à la découverte de sa peau la plus tendre. Après des mois d'attente et de fantasme, enfin ! Il la touchait, il la goutait !

Il n'avait pas d'autre objectif que son plaisir à elle, il voulait la voir jouir sous ses mains et ses lèvres. C'était prétentieux, il le savait, de penser être celui qui la ferait jouir, mais il voulait être celui-là. Il se sentait tellement à l'étroit dans son caleçon que cela en était douloureux, mais peu lui importait. Car, à cet instant, cette nuit, c'était pour elle. Il écoutait son souffle, guettant les signes, s'accommodant à sa respiration et ses gémissements, pour savoir quels mouvements de sa langue lui apportaient le plus de plaisir. Chaque son le rapprochait un peu plus de son objectif, chaque murmure la rapprochait un peu plus du gouffre dans lequel il voulait l'amener. Il glissa un doigt dans son intimité et retint un gémissement. Elle était si humide et chaude, déjà prête à l'accueillir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

Il continua ses douces tortures, son doigt glissant toujours plus en elle, mimant l'acte, puis un deuxième tandis que ses lèvres accentuaient leurs pressions sur son clitoris. Natasha ne retenait plus ses gémissements, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bruce. Ca ne serait plus très long... En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre sous son puissant orgasme tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Bruce déposa un dernier baiser sur sa zone sensible et remonta vers elle. La jeune femme luttait pour reprendre sa respiration, les yeux fermés.

« Regardes moi » supplia t'il.

Natasha ouvrit alors les yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées, brillaient de mille étoiles.

« Bruce... Merci… C'était… »

« Shhhh »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa bouche fine pour l'arrêter. Il n'était pas le type d'homme à apprécier les remerciements, sa nature réservée et peu sûre de lui l'empêchaient d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas de mots ou de remerciements, la seule vision de Natasha, blottie contre lui, tremblante, la poitrine se soulevant sous l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner, était suffisante. Alors il recula, pour le seul plaisir de l'admirer.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme se redressa et d'un geste, le bascula sur le lit. Les mains et les lèvres de Natasha parcouraient son corps, de ses jambes à son torse, de ses lèvres à ses mains. Et sans un mot, ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Sa main indiscrète atteignit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle commença un long mouvement de va et vient. Elle continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que Bruce sente son caleçon disparaître. Il sentit bientôt des lèvres fines rejoindre sa main.

De ses yeux mi-clos, Bruce la vit guetter chacun de ses gémissements d'un air carnassier et appréciateur. Elle continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que la main de Bruce la stoppe. A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Natasha le comprit bien car elle le libéra. Ensemble, sans un mot, mais sans se quitter du regard, ils se rallongèrent. Bruce se glissa entre les cuisses de Natasha et se positionna contre elle. Il prit une longue inspiration, afin de rassembler toute sa lucidité et attendit, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Natasha compris ce qu'il attendait et l'émotion la submergea.

Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi, comme un trésor à protéger et non comme un objet de désir et de plaisir. Aucun homme n'avait fait passer son propre plaisir avant le sien. En tant qu'espionne, elle n'avait jamais connu que des hommes pour une nuit, ni créer une telle intimité avec un homme qui avait apprit à la connaitre et à l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Et pas un homme qui la désirait seulement. Cette proximité créée avec lui était nouvelle pour elle, elle s'était jusqu'alors toujours contentée d'étreintes uniques avec des hommes de passage. Cette intimité avec Bruce était grisante, rassurante et terriblement excitante. Avec lui, elle était enfin elle-même.

« Bruce, s'il-te-plait… »

Sa voix était suppliante mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle le voulait… Depuis si longtemps… Elle était plus proche que jamais de lui, mais cette attente lui était insupportable.

« Bruce… S'il-te-plait, viens… » sa voix implorante et impatiente.

Alors, avec une lenteur insoutenable pour Natasha, sans la quitter du regard, Bruce la pénétra. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et prit un instant pour respirer profondément. C'est si douloureusement bon d'être en elle. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ca… Dans ses bras, en elle, il se sentait comme dans un cocon qui lui avait été destiné. Ses émotions étaient tellement intenses, et malgré le plaisir infini qu'il ressentait à être au plus profond d'elle, ce n'était pas ce qui le cloua sur place c'était l'amour qu'il lisait au fond des yeux de Natasha.

« S'il-te-plait » supplia t'elle encore, et de ses hanches, elle l'incita à bouger. Répondant à sa supplique, il répondit avec ferveur, dans un va et vient incessant, mettant dans cet acte de possession toute sa volonté de la combler. Il alternait les coups de reins rapides, puis ralentissait le rythme afin de les mener toujours plus loin sur le chemin du plaisir.

Natasha perdait pied. Rien, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça. Elle avait attendu cette étreinte depuis si longtemps. Même dans ses fantasmes, ce n'était pas aussi bon. Une fièvre inconnue s'était emparée d'elle et elle ne faisait rien pour retenir ses gémissements. Elle était si près du gouffre… Et lui aussi… Bruce planta alors son regard dans le sien et glissa une main entre eux, caressant Natasha, juste à la jonction de leurs corps unis.

L'espionne se mordit la lèvre, le plaisir continuant à monter en elle. Puis, tout le corps de Natasha s'arqua violemment, ravagé par un orgasme dévastateur.

« Oh, Natasha… » Gémit-il.

Ébloui par la beauté solaire de la jeune femme étendue sous lui Bruce accéléra la cadence. Il la suivit de près dans la jouissance, se déversant au plus profond d'elle. Le visage de Bruce ne cessait de fixer Natasha, qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'allongea à coté d'elle et la jeune femme, encore tremblante, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, tentant de reprendre un certain contrôle sur leurs émotions et leurs respirations. Puis Bruce, d'une main, tira la couverture sur eux. Natasha se lova contre son torse, les bras puissants du scientifique se resserrant autour d'elle dans une étreinte possessive. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

« Bruce… »

« Oui ? »

« Hulk m'a murmuré quelque chose avant de disparaitre… »

Elle le sentit se redresser, s'appuyant sur son coude, tout son corps attentif à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Elle se retourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'a-t-il dit Natasha ? »

« Il m'a souhaité un joyeux Noël »

Bruce ouvrit la bouche, comme pour murmurer quelque chose puis se ravisa, plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'espionne russe. Il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« Je crois que nous avons enfin trouvé une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord, lui et moi. L'ampleur de notre affection pour toi… »

Natasha lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« Bruce… Hulk mérite aussi un cadeau de Noël… » Commença Natasha.

Elle vit Bruce relever un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et un peu inquiet.

« Tu pourrais t'enfermer dans la chambre forte que tu as construite avec Tony et le laisser apparaître. Il ne causerait aucun dégât ainsi, et cela me permettrait de passer du temps avec lui pour le remercier… »

« Natasha… Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis, je suppose ? »

« Bruce, regardes nous tous les deux… Il s'est « effacé » pour que nous puissions partager ce moment, ne serait-ce pas normal de lui rendre la pareille ? Il le mérite aussi… et j'ai aussi envie de passer du temps avec lui » continua t'elle avec un sourire.

« Très bien, tu as gagnée ! Mais uniquement à la condition que Tony et Jarvis vous surveille tous les deux, prêts à intervenir si besoin »

Elle le remercia d'un baiser langoureux et Bruce en profita pour l'emprisonner à nouveau dans ses bras. Avant de se laisser happer par Morphée, Natasha serra la main de Bruce dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noel Natasha… »

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'un comme l'autre s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêve, bercés uniquement par leurs battements de cœur qui résonnaient à l'unisson…


End file.
